


История

by BonnyRain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча старых знакомых</p>
            </blockquote>





	История

Ярко светившее солнце слепило глаза, заставляя молоденькую девушку жмуриться и забавно морщить носик. Но из упрямства она продолжала сидеть на месте, дожидаясь момента, когда обычно не показывающий эмоций Линк, с чуть заметным раздражением, встанет и прикроет окно шторой. 

Едва сдерживая самодовольную улыбку, Тэвак спешно отвернулась. Не хотелось бы сейчас показывать инспектору то, что их детское противостояние еще не окончено. Хотя знал ли он об этом вообще? 

Еще когда они были детьми Говард Линк, смотрел на нее либо свысока, либо просто считал, что эта «мелочь» не достойна внимания. Она была младше всех и тем более девочкой, которая после особенно болезненных процедур искала утешения у брата, утыкаясь ему в плечо и плача до тех пор, пока тоска и слезы не утихали. Среди мальчишек находились те, кто изредка мог над этим подшутить, но желание это мгновенно пропадало под тяжелым взглядом Мадарао. А хорошенькое личико и голубые глаза Тэвак скорее призывали к тому, чтобы пожалеть девочку, а не порицать ее.

Самым послушным и беспристрастным был он. Ни жалоб, ни малейшего сопротивления Линк не оказывал, словно принимая все, как должно, руководствуясь уже тогда скорее разумом, чем чувствами. Ему не требовалось помощь, когда дело касалось действий, он мог справиться сам, и считал это скорее нормой, нежели особенностью. И хотя его отчужденность, от других третьих была временами заметна, его все равно воспринимали, как своего, как часть коллектива. Маленькой впечатлительной Тэвак подобная самостоятельность, казалось невероятной, и чуть ли не фантастической, тем более способности Линка поражали не только ее, но и ученых Североамериканского подразделения. Слово «талант», тут было неуместно, скорее «удачный образец». Как скоро, этот интерес перерос в нечто нежное и необъяснимое, Тэвак не могла вспомнить. Слишком много воды утекло сквозь пальцы, сколько бы она не пыталась ее удержать. Хотя все свои эмоции она до сих пор списывала на возраст и глупость. Конечно, как тут не влюбиться, когда рядом находиться симпатичный мальчишка, постарше, обладающий невероятными способностями и напрочь тебя не замечающий? Такие хмурые персоны вызывали интереса не меньше, чем весельчак Токуса, который все же не смог превзойти Линка, в глазах Тэвак.

Но попытки Тэвак наладить с ним отношения терпели крах. Говард держался от нее в стороне, хотя девочка знала, что в случае опасности сможет положиться на него, так же как на брата, но вот на личный контакт он явно шел с неохотой и отзывался скорее из необходимости.

А потом заинтересовавшийся им инспектор Луверье, (который к слову считался жуткой сволочью, везде, где только появился), забрал мальчишку под свой личный контроль. После чего пути Тэвак и Линка долгое время не пересекались. Поговаривали, что Луверье вырастил себе чуть ли не протеже, и это при том, что третьих никогда и за людей не считали… Для Ватикана они были расходным материалом. Тэвак бессильно сжала кулаки при воспоминании об этом. Хотя может ради того, чтобы вырваться из этого положения Говард и был таким покорным столько лет? Может ли быть надежда, что он на самом деле просто хотел вырваться в люди, чтобы доказать, что третьи тоже достойны жизни, а не только участи пушечного мяса? Все возможно… но, похоже, удача улыбнулась только Линку. Судьба остальных оставалась неизменной. Настало военное время, где силой одних экзорцистов справиться было невозможно, и было решено выслать третьих, в качестве помощи. 

Для Тэвак, встретиться с Линком было заманчиво, не более того. Хотелось показать ему то, кем она стала, показать то, что сейчас он ей абсолютно безразличен.   
Было известно, что Линку поручили ответственную миссию наблюдать за одним из экзорцистов, который мог стать Ноем, и потому он полностью привязан к Аллену Уолкеру. Надо же, сейчас он впервые должен был следовать за человеком… Про Луверье она подобного сказать не могла.

И все же, когда она увидела Линка, внутри что-то дрогнуло, слегка болезненно, немного волнительно. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она не отвела глаза, и целую долю секунды всматривалась в эти две живые, но холодные точки на его строгом лице. Прошла та пора ее детских мечтаний, но почему вдруг снова захотелось спрятаться за спину Мадарао? Удержавшись от подобной слабости, девушка гордо и надменно прошла мимо. Удивился ли он их приезду? Должно быть нет, об этом докладывали. Обратил ли он внимание на нее? Возможно, но она не стала это проверять. К тому же скоро волнение подменила забава. Экзорцисты и часть ученых, с нескрываемым ужасом поглядывали на них, желая разгадать природу «подмоги». Но времени вдаваться в подробности, не было. Уже сегодня их ждала совместная миссия…  
Барабаня пальцами по шершавой поверхности стола, Тэвак старалась выбросить все из головы. Сейчас их прошлое не имело никого веса или значения. По крайней мере для человека, который только, что сел напротив нее. Зачем было звать ее на личный разговор, если он собрался молчать? То, что их ждало совместное дело, было известно с самого начала. Их разбили на несколько крупных групп, что же тут удивительного, если спустя столько лет, они вновь в одной команде?  
Хотя, если Тэвак считает это обычным делом, почему пытается скрыть предательскую дрожь?

— Я не подведу. – Слова сами сорвались с ее губ, так, что девушка даже не успела осознать того, что говорит. – Если тебя волнует именно это, то могу тебя заверить, мы высланы только, как помощь. Вмешиваться или менять привычный вам ход событий, мы не собираемся. 

Линк молчал. Это уже начинало нервировать. Хотелось, чтобы он хотя бы одно слово удосужился из себя выдавить, ведь с тех пор как они приехали, он ни разу не заговорил при Тэвак, хотя издалека она видела, как он обменивается приветствиями с Мадарао. 

— Пожалуй, я пойду. Пора готовиться. – Постаравшись сохранить голос ровным и поправив золотистые локоны, произнесла она. В ожидании хоть какого-либо ответа, Тэвак прикусила щеку с внутренней стороны и перестаравшись, случайно, прокусила ее. Не приятный металлический вкус, был похож на разочарование, которое сейчас испытывала девушка. Но делать было нечего и раз…  
— Ты знаешь, что нас ждет? – Спокойно прозвучавший вопрос отразился от стен и как обухом ударил по голове Тэвак.  
— Конечно знаю. – Надменно отозвалась она. – Но я же говорю, мы профессионалы и прекрасно справимся со всем, так что прибереги свои речи, для господина Апостола. – Подражая голосу Токусы, добавила девушка и невольно улыбнулась.  
Странно, но ей показалась, что уголки губ Линка тоже слегка дрогнули.  
— Я не об этом. Просто вы же еще не сталкивались с семьей Ноя, а есть вероятность, что нам это грозит, так что ты можешь быть застигнута врасплох…  
От девушки не ускользнул переход Линка с третьих, лично на нее.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться. – Бодро заявила Тэвак и резко встала. Чем-то было лестно следить за немного ошарашенным Линком, чей взгляд немедленно скользнул по ее фигуре, облаченной в красные одеяния, мало чем схожей с той, строгой формой, что сейчас была на нем самом.  
— Мы действительно давно не виделись, Тэвак. – Не впопад, но опять же с совершенно серьезным лицом заметил Говард. – Ты очень изменилась и… выросла. Я надеюсь, что смогу положиться на твою помощь?  
— Хм, увидим. – Не без кокетливых ноток отозвалась она, подмигнув инспектору. Но спокойно вздохнуть она смогла лишь, тогда когда покинула комнату, где они разговаривали.

Сложно было судить о том, каким он стал. Все такой же молчаливый и неприступный. Это даже вызывает легкую ностальгию. Горько улыбнувшись, девушка, была рада хотя бы тому, что не была забыта им. 

Разве могла она знать, что буквально через несколько часов, попадет в такую ситуацию, где ее жизнь и жизнь всех третьих будет стоять под угрозой, а она на пару с Линком, попытается проникнуть в подразделение оккупированное Ноями? Но, несмотря на весь страх, она без тени сомнения будет идти за Линком, крепко сжимающим ее руку, и готовым оградить ее от той опасности, что ждала их впереди.


End file.
